


A thin line between war and pomegranates

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Former Lovers - Freeform, Hades and Persephone AU, Kid Fic, Nemesis - Freeform, Slow Burn, agnst, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: a Hades and Persephone AU starring our beloved couple Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, combined with my own taking on the classical tale.*currently on hiatus, but with the thought of finishing it*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at Bellarke and first time writing a greek mythology AU so please be kind.
> 
> Firstly I'd like to point out that this is my take on the tale and there is no rape or kidnapping of Persephone in this tale.  
> Secondly, english is not my first language and this is not beta read so there are bound to be mistakes.
> 
> Lastly if you liked it just a little please let me know, it makes my day a thousands times better

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here” - _The tempest act I, scene II_

 

 

“Absolutely not. No. No way! Bellamy draped his hand over his face as he sighed. This could not be happening. They were not trying to marry him off to her. Wanheada. _Clarke._ Kane exhaled and stood up.

“Bell, you are the only person who have talked to her in centuries outside the underworld and lived to tell the tale.” Bellamy’s eyes found Kane’s with anger in them.

“So what, that condemns me to live a life as dead? There is no way in hell I’m agreeing to this. Do you even know what she thinks of me?” Kane raised an eyebrow as Bellamy’s arms flew out to gesture his anger and annoyance.

“No, do you?” With a faint smirk Kane saw Bellamy give under.

“Yes… well, no, but that’s not the point. She hates me Kane. _Hates_.  She was not the forgiving person before and I sincerely doubt that all these years have done anything to improve that.” Bellamy knew what he wanted with his life and what he didn’t want. And to be maimed by the mighty Wanheda, his former lover was not one of them. He began to walk towards the door as Kane uttered the words he fretted.

“Then we will give her Octavia. We have been told that she is a bit more open about who she beds now.” With his hand on the door knob, and closed eyes Bellamy exhaled. He was trapped. He would lose his sister either way, but one solution would be less painful for her. Silence filled the room as seconds turned into minutes. With a sigh Bellamy turned around and faced Kane with pain in his eyes.

“What’s the deal and how can I protect O?”  Kane gave him a faint smile and gestured for Bellamy to sit down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Who gave you this? Clark’s voice was as sharp as the blade that lay beside her. 

“Axia, Tell me!” Her voice showed her impatiens as she eyed her daughter, awaiting her answer.

“Wells.” Throwing the letter with Kane’s mark on it on the table Clark sighed.

“So it’s true, you went up here again.” Her daughter nodded, lowering her eyes.

“Tell me you did not use yo…” Clark wasn’t allowed to finish as Axia met her mother Clark gave her daughter a tired look.

“You are a god Axia.”  A glare from her daughter shut Clark  up. Not many know how to do that, let alone dare to do it.

“So what? I’m stronger than them? Well that doesn’t really bloody matter now does it, for I’m never allowed to use my powers. I could just as easily be a rock in the Alcium!” The fury in her daughter’s eyes worried Clark. Axia had rage yes, but right now her daughter felt like a stranger. _She knows._ Clark realised. She stood up and walked around the table and leant on it. Neither spoke as Cerberus snoring filled the silence.

“I’m sorry mom.”  With a blank and expressionless face Clark pulled her daughter into a hug.

“No sweetie, I’m sorry. The letter wasn’t even about you.” Axia’s eyebrows flew up in surprise.

“WhAt? Then how did you know i…” Clark cut her off with a smile.

“I’m your mother, don’t you think I know when you sneak out?” Embarrassed Axia’s eyes ell to the floor and the lightest of red could be   found on her cheek. Even though it was barely visible it was the most colourful thing in the underworld. 

“Then what was it about?” She asked in confusion, her eyes that only Clark knew had a warm brown colour, found Clarks.

“It appears that I’m to be married.” For a moment it was as if everything had stopped, then they both burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

“So I’m to be married off to the most dangerous person alive, or well you know, only because she has been seen at Olympus? She used to travel to Olympus all the time before.” Bellamy wasn’t a fool, he knew that it was important but right now he didn’t care- right now he was mad. 

“Please try to understand that this is important. An alliance with Wanheda would make the difference between victory and loss.” Bellamy spun around and met Kane’s eyes.

“Are we going to war?” Kane shook his head and turned around, gazing out over Olympus,

“No, not right now. But after the death of Jaha the people have grown restless and there have been talk of an uprising.” This was not the first time Bellamy heard of this.

“Pike.” He said, lowering his eyes in shame.

“Yes.” Kane continued with a sinister look on his face. “He might not have good, even less ethic ideas’ but he does have his way with the people. Damned silver-tongued.” Bellamy watched Kane with confusion,.

“But what roll in all of this does Clarke have?” At this Kane smiled and looked down.

“Clarke…” His voice was but a whisper and yet so much pain where there to be found. He turned to Bellamy.

“You claim to not know her and yet her name, one which she never gives out is known to you.” Bellamy shook his head.

“With all due respect sir, when Wanheda used to live at Olympus many of us knew her as Clarke.” Kane nodded with a look in his eyes that worried Bellamy.

“Right you are, but even then she only told people she trusted and they all followed her down. Except you.” Uncertainty began to fill Bellamy. He did not like where this was going.

“Look, if you need Clarke, talk to your wife.  Surly not even the mighty Wanheda stands above her own mother. She must be abl…“ He was cut off by Kane, who’s voice was as cold as ice.

“Clarke has not spoken to either me or Abby since she left. The nearest confirmation that she have even read out letters is the black eyes the delivery boy has when he returns.” He sighed. “We cannot help her Bellamy, but you can.” Kane was close now; his eyes filled with pain that made Bellamy’s knees buckle.

“Please save her.” Bellamy swallowed and gave a short nod, his eyes faltering and his head spinning. What had he just agreed to?

 

* * *

 

When Clark finally was left alone, doubt and fear found its way into her heart. Who was it that her mother wanted her to marry and why? How would he react when he found out about Axia and Gus? Oh god, how would Gus react? She had promised him to fix things for him first, so that he could live down here with them. She sat down, defeated by her feelings, unsure how to take on this situation. The alliance made sense. They needed her and she could use a reason to be above ground without a disguise. But she could not put her children in harm’s way, not now, not ever. Clark looked up and into the mirror in front of her. _I am Wanheda, commander of death and if some high and mighty Olympian thinks that he can tame me or hurt my children he shall pay the price of a thousand deaths._

 

Little did Clark know that in the end she would be the one paying the price.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy folded the letter he just finished. Onto it he wrote _please forgive me O_. He put it next to a rose on the table, _probably the last rose the last living thing will see in a long long time_ , he realised.  He bent down and smelled it, the sweet smell filling him to the brim of delight. With a flick of his wrist it grew a couple of more twigs and buds.  _There, now it’s perfect._ He backed away and pulled out the letter he had gotten from Kane. It was heavy and he could hear coins rattle inside. _To cross the river_ a voice inside of him said. He shook of the chill that crept down his spin and opened the letter.

                      

                      Bellamy. Here follows the instruction on how to get to the underworld. You do not need to die first, contrary to popularly beliefs. Simply recite the words below;

_Wanheda, I pledge myself to thy service and I humbly await your blessing to enter your kingdom. Shall I prove to not be worthy may you have mercy on my soul._

 

                      The coins are for you to give to the person that leads you into the underworld, and this is important. We have heard stories about Wanheda tricking souls to give the coins to the wrong person and this would effetely result in you being trapped in the river Styx, unable to leave.

 

                      Lastly and on a more happily note, I promise to look after your sister, if you can promise me to at least try to do the same for you and my daughter.

 Abigail G. Kane

 

Bellamy found himself smiling at the thought of that O wouldn’t be completely alone. With a sigh he closed his eyes.

 

“ _Wanheda, I pledge myself to thy…”_

* * *

“Raven.” Seconds past and when Clarke didn’t get a response she stood up and called out louder “RAVEN!”  The sound of wings alerted Ravens arrival right before a flash of light followed. Before Clark Raven now stood with a head bowed down, in human form.

“Yes Clarke?” Her voice was weak but not without strength. Clarke’s heart clenched. Ravens pain hadn’t faltered one bit and transformation hurt like a bitch. If Clarke where honest that was the only reason she didn’t use it anymore, well not that often anyway.  She sighed and put a lock of Ravens hair behind her ear.

“For a raven your hearing is lousy.” With a huff Raven took a step back.

“I’m going to assume that you called me here for a reason _Wanheda_. Raven’s voice was as cold as ice, making it clear to Clarke that Raven had not forgotten nor forgiven her yet.

She cleared her throat and faced the river beside them.

 

“A soul is about to ask for permission to enter the underworld and I have no doubt that this is the very same soul my dear mother wants me to marry.” Raven didn’t loo surprised or even baffled by this new information.

“I need you to get him here.” With a short nod Raven showed that she understood and prepared for transformation.

“And Raven?” the black haired girl turned to Clarke. “Make sure he suffers first.” With that Clarke disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke and Raven gave a faith smile.

“As you wish, Wanheda.”

 

* * *

 

For a second Bellamy thought that Abby just had been messing with him, because nothing happened. The wind blew in trees and the sun was still blinding him. Everything was as it always was, except it wasn’t he realised. A raven sat on the lower branch, looking at him, no, thru him. The chills he had shaken of before where back as he turned to the raven.

 

“Are you her? Are you Wanheda?” Ha asked with coarse voice. The raven made a cackling sound and Bellamy could swear that it was laughing. It lifted and somewhere midst air it, she transformed with a flash of light. Standing before him now, dressed in all black and streaks of red stood a woman with laughter on her lips.

“Nice one rookie. The mighty Wanheda collecting her souls herself. No Blake, I’m not the commander of death.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and huffed.

“I can see that now, but a raven is harder to distinguish from any other raven.” The woman began to circle him, drinking in every detail, every colour.

“Whatever you say rookie. But right now I need to know why you are to be married of to the terrible great.” Bellamy followed her with his eyes, not trusting her for a second. He had heard of souls being stabbed to death before entering the realm of death, never being able to leave again, and he had his sister to take care of when all of this was over and done.

“All I can and want to say is that it's none of your business.” She smirked and patted him on his shoulder as she walked passed him.

“You got the spirit alright, to fit by her side, although you won’t last a second against her.” She stopped at the old oak she just left as a raven and tapped it lightly with one finger, only that the nail was replaced with one of her raven claws. She turned to him lifting one eyebrow.

“Aren’t you coming?” as she spoke a black vortex appeared where the claw had met the bark. _Here goes nothing_ Bellamy thought bitterly and swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Hey!” He called out to the woman who turned to him. “What’s your name?” She smirked and before she transformed back again she let out an almost childlike rambling.

“The same as my from idiot.” The raven flew into the vortex and Bellamy began to follow her in awe. Of course it Raven Reyes. How could he not have seen it? With that thought she reached out into the vortex and let himself to be consumed by the dark

 

-

 

Bellamy was flying, or more like falling. Yeah, falling was the most accurate way to describe what was happening right now. Falling in complete darkness. Ravens cackling seemed to come from different directions at the same time. It was as if she was mocking him. Of course she was mocking him; it was Raven Reyes after all. All of the sudden everything wasn’t black anymore, he saw the ground and it was approaching fast.

“Raven?” He called out in desperation. “UH RAVEN!” HE was met by silence and he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact that never came. He let out a shaky breath an opened his eyes. Laughter filled the room as raven appeared beside him in human form.

“You didn’t think we would let Wanheda’s fiancée all to his death did you? Although you did in a way fall to your death for we are in the land of the dead.” Bellamy was hovering a few inches above the ground and with a snap of Raven’s fingers he fell to the ground with a low grunt. He quickly stood up and gaze upon this new land and was let in awe. It was as if everything had been bleached, drain to the very last drop of colour. Her spun around, eyes drinking in all this new intimidating land. As if ash covered everything, it all played out in shades of grey. He turned to Raven and observed her. The red she previously had in her clothes was gone replaced with grey, leaving no hint of its true colour. Her eyes where no longer brown and no blush could be found on her cheeks, not the faintest one. Bellamy was in loss of words. Before him a garden lay with every plant, bush and tree he had ever seen.

“What is this?” He asked with wonder and doubt in his voice. She snorted and put her arms across her chest.

“Funny enough most recognise the underworld when they enter it.” Bellamy shook his head.

“No, I meant, how is all of this alive? I thought…“ Raven cut him off as she turned to him with a look of annoyance.

“You thought like everyone else that the underworld is a place where everything is dead and nothing grows. Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble Blake.” Still in awe he stumbled after Raven a she began to walk towards the gate made of vines and different dead trees. As they go closer a man appeared with a huge grin on his face and goggles on his head. Bellamy could not believe his eyes.

“Jasper? Jasper Jordan is that you?” Jasper met Bellamy’s hug and gave him a pat on his back.

“You surly took your time to get here Blake!” Bellamy looked at him half in disbelief and half in confusion.

“What do you mean?” The question seemed to put Jasper of, but he quickly smiled again.

“Never mind that. I’m glad that you’re here now.” Jasper put his arm around Bellamy’s shoulder, just as he had eons ago, and began walking thru the gate. On the other side Jasper stopped, the smile gone and Raven by his side, both with the same vacant expression. Bellamy shuddered, something was wrong.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Jaspers voice was dead, robotic and his eyes filled with pain. “How silly of me. To enter Wanheda’s land a price must be paid. Two coins of silver.” Jasper reached out his hand, palm open, awaiting the payment. Bellamy looked at Jasper and then to Raven. Abby’s warning rang in his head. _The coins are for you to give to the person that leads you into the underworld, and this is important. We have heard stories about Wanheda tricking souls to give the coins to the wrong person and this would effetely result in you being trapped in the river Styx, unable to leave._ His eyes flickered between Raven and Jasper, neither one of them moved.

“Which one of you led me into the underworld?” Bellamy asked, knowing that it was a lost cause to do so. This was a test, to see what kind of person he was, where in the underworld he would belong and unfortunately only one answer would be right. In union with the same dead voice both his former friends spoke.

“Bellamy Blake here begins your first trial. Answer correctly and you shall pass, otherwise you soul will forever more be lost in the river Styx.” Bellamy squeezed the coins in his hands, shutting his eyes closed.

_So much for warm welcomes…_

* * *

 

Clarke refused to give in to the fear that played in her heart. She knew that with a flick of her thumb she could maim the person and yet there was something that told her that trouble was coming. Fast.  She sat down by the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. How easy it would be to drink from it and forget, forget all the pain and death she caused. Forget the betrayal and forget his smile. She had often been tempted to drink from it, but knew in her heart that even though the memories would be gone, the pain would remain. She owed it to herself and her children to remember.

“Mom?” Clarke turned her head to see Axia walking towards her with a flower in her hands and it was alive. Not like thing lived in the underworld, this was from up above, it had colures. Clarke froze and stood up. She knew it was impossible to bring them here; they all withered before they reached the gate.

“Axia, where did you get that?” Her daughter smirked and reached it out for Clarke to take.

“I picked it up there, and yes, I shouldn’t have gone, but if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have made this discovery so reall…” Axia’s voice disappeared as Clarke’s blood grew cold. She knew this work. As Clarke took the flower from her daughter who had stopped talking she shook her heard in denial. _The Blake family._ Clarke looked over at her daughter who was beaming with excitement and turned to the river. Life in the underworld; not just the ashy plants that grew here, real colourful and warm life. _One of them must be here_. Fear clawed its way back into Clarke’s heart and the flower in her hand withered i. She churched it with her hand and let the dust fly into the river. Clarke couldn’t bring herself to turnaround and face her daughter’s sad eyes.

“Axia, I need you to go to your chambers and stay there whilst I take care of our guest. Clarke finished as Axia laid her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“But it didn’t die mom. Well not until you killed it, but it lived. It lived where nothing lives. That got to mean something. Please let me met this person, perhaps he can help Gus to get here…” Clarke shut her of with shaking her head as she turned to face her.

“I gave you an order as your queen and I shall not be disobeyed. And for the record, it’s not my future husband that have caused this misbalanced here, it’s an old acquaintance.” Clarke knew her daughter would hate her for grounding her, but she dared not to do anything else. What if it was Aurora and she saw the similarities, and even worse, what if it was him?

“But I want t...” Clarke snapped with her fingers and saw her daughter disappear in a cloud of smoke.

“There are many things I want as well my dear, but we can’t always get what we want.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy paced back and forth as his mind was spinning. _Raven brought me here but Jasper lead me thru the gate. The only question that matters is where the underworld starts._ He looked up and studied the dead faced friend’s in front of him. _It’s a 50/50% chance that I have wrong, I have meet cruller odds. But seeing as Jasper lead me thru the gate, does that make him the charman?_ Bellamy didn’t know what to think. Both had helped him into the underworld, so perhaps he should just give them one coin each? No, surly that’s not the answer. He stopped in front of them-

“Can you tell me anything?” their eyes showed no sign of emotions as they both responded with “No.” at the same time, but to his surprise another voice said yes. Bellamy spun around and almost choked in surprise. There a girl, almost a woman whose resemblance with Clarke was as clear as day and night stood. Her hair that had the same pale ashy blond as Clark had when he first met her, was well below her waist and her face was almost an exact replica of Clarks. Except the eyes. They were not blue. Even in this colourless land he could see that they were brown.

“You do not pay any of them Bellamy Blake.” Still in awe he frowned in confusion.

“But I need to pay to enter the underworld.” The girl smiled and walked closer to him.  She placed her thin fingers under his chin, inspecting him. Realising him with a pleased smile she took a step back.

“Of course you do Bellamy Blake, but who ever said that you had entered the underworld?” His eyes followed every move she made. He felt as if he ought to trust her and yet something didn’t feel right.

“And I guess you won’t tell me where it starts, will you?” She smirked.

“Of course not. That would be a direct disobeying from Hades herself.” She turned her back to him, taking a deep breath.

“But I’ll do you one better.”  She arched her eyebrow as she turned to him. Bellamy had a not so very amused look on his face. This girl reminded him of a fox and foxes where liars and cheaters, not to be trusted.

“Amuse me little flower.” He said, his old nickname rolling of his tough before he could stop himself, although the girl didn’t seem to mind. She flung her hair over to her left side and stared into his eyes with an intensity that made is heart pace.

“I’ll take you there freckles.” She reached out her hand, waiting for him to take it. Right before he took it he heard Raven protest, but it died as everything became black once more, but just as smoke it disappeared, leaving them standing on a field, still all in grey shades, but this felt real, Bellamy realised. This was real, and what Raven had brought him to must have been a hallucination.

“Axia!” An upset Raven exclaimed as she stopped forward to grab the girl’s, _Axia,_ wrist. The dead voice was gone and replaced with anger. Axia glared back at Raven and jerked her arm free.

“”No one have gotten that riddle right in centuries Raven, there is a reason why we don’t use it anymore. I’m simply helping this _friendly_ soul into our realm.” Jasper shook his head as he held out an arm to stop Axia to move on.

“We can’t let you do this Axia. We were ordered by Wanheda.” Bellamy didn’t know why he was surprised; of course Clarke had ordered them to do this to him. Of course she would have.

“Well I. Don’t. Care.  Jasper. She did not order me anything.” Axia seemed to be as hot headed as Clarke, they had to be related.

“Well actually I did.” Bellamy froze and the ground shook. He would know that voice anywhere. Her voice. A low gaps from Jasper and a huff from Raven and Axia told him that they had not really expected this. Bellamy didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want it to be a dream. For her to disappear before he even laid his eyes on her. He saw how both Jasper and Raven kneeled down, bowing their heads. He heard her steps approaching. He drew a deep breath.

“Axia, when I sent you to your room, I meant for you to stay there.” Axia spun around beside him to face Clarke.

“Well, I wanted to see him, he is special, I know that. Don’t try to deny it. And by the way _mom…”_

 

_Mom? So they were related._ A twig of jealousy filled Bellamy but he quickly pushed it  away, she wasn’t his to lose, not after what he did.

“…you really know how to treat old acquaintance. Real nice.” He heard Clarke sigh behind him, she was close.

“Axia, I know you think me cruel, but now is not the time.” Clarke’s voice had grown sharped and colder for every word she said. Bellamy repressed a shiver. This could not end well. He took another deep breath and glanced at Raven who shook her head at his, clearly understanding what he was planning to do and mouthed “not now”. He didn’t care. Clarke would come to the conclusion that it is him sooner or later, he would just want to see her before she would disappear again.

“Clarke.” He croaked out as he turned to face her and nothing could have prepared him for what came next. It was as if the world froze the moment his eyes fell upon her. Even though he knew there were no colours in the underworld he could have sworn that her eyes flashed with blue, but it was quickly replaced with confusion, doubt and anger. She took a step closer, letting out a shaky breath.

“Bellamy?” He didn’t know what to answer and was unsure that his voice would hold so he nodded, feeling a bit stupid to do so. Clarke shook her head and as Bellamy took a step forward she took one back. Her eyes singled betrayal, but her body fear.

“Clarke…” He started but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

“No. I don’t want to hear it.” Before Bellamy could do anything else she was gone, just as she always was, only that this time a clod of grey smoke remained. He stared at it until it to disappeared into nothing, unable do anything. Slowly he turned to Raven, jasper and _Clarke’s daughter, s_ he was the only of the three that looked even remotely surprised.

“Well freckles, you’ve got some explanation to do.” Once again he didn’t know what to answer, so he nodded again as he turned to where Clarke had stood before him just a couple seconds before.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes earlier 

Clarke knew that Axia wouldn’t stay in her chamber; she just didn’t expect her to go there. To be Hades had its ups and downs for sure. That no one ever dared to go against you was only one of the many things Clarke loved about the underworld, but if she was being honest the cons always, always outweighed the pros.  To tell a soul that they had passed on, left the world of the living was rather giving from time to time. Some souls accepted their fate, some had lived a fulfilling life and did not argue or panic, but most unfortunately did. But what really bothered Clarke was that every day, every single second of the hour she always knew where every single soul in the underworld was. Well, she knew that a soul was somewhere specific, just not who it was. And that could be such a pain in the ass. Sometimes she could channel it out, but not often enough. It made her every day a mess. Especially since Axia moved around, a lot. More than once a day she wondered if she made the right choice all those years ago, is she would have made a different choice today. She loved the underworld and all that came with it, but she longed to be able to walk up above as her. To be with Gus and Axia, and not worrying about the underworld going to hell. She wanted to feel love for another again, but she couldn’t sacrifice her children for her happiness. They always come first, or well, after the souls that where her responsibility to take care off. She sighed and draped her hands over her face, memories from _that’s day_ flooding back.

 

-

 

_“Bellamy, I’m serious. If you don’t give me the pomegranate now I’m going to fucking kill you. “Clarke glared at the smirking idiot that was eating her breakfast._

_“No way princess, this is mine now.” He said as he threw a couple more seeds into his mouth, chewing loudly. Clarke tried to grab it from him but somehow found herself trapped in his arms. She glared at him._

_“Say the words.” He demanded as Clarke stubbornly shook her head._

_“I’ll kill you I swear t…” She was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. She tried her best to push him off, it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy kissing him, she loved that. Right now she was mad at him, basic principles. He laughed against her lips as she put her hand son his chest, this time actually manage to create some space between them. He grinned at her, his eyes filled with lust and laughter. Clarke knew she couldn’t resist him. She slumped down against his chest, her ear pressed against the steady rhythm of his heart._

_“I hate you.” She muttered as her tightened his grip around her and pressed a kiss to her hair._

_“I love you too princess.” They sat like that in silence for a moment and Clarke closed her eyes, the steady rhythm of his heart soothing her to sleep. Bellamy was drawing patters on her back with his fingers._

_“Hey princess?” She looked up and met his eyes. They were filed mischief._

_“Yeah?” He grinned and Clarke felt her heart skipped a beat. This man was going to be the death of her._

_“Do you want any more pomegranates?” He couldn’t keep a straight face and burst into laughter as Clarke reputedly hit him on his shoulder, laughing as well. Little did they know that their happiness wouldn’t last until the next new moon._

 

-

 

Clarke sighed; happiness was a gift to be treasured in the moment. She knew that she really shouldn’t complain about her life. She had two children, whom she loved and they her, she is a queen for fucks sake. She should be walking with her head heal high and never doubt herself or her actions and yet here she was. Clarke stood up and shook of the feelings bottling inside her. She had to find her daughter and she had a pretty good idea where to find her.

 

As Clarke appeared right behind her daughter and _a man_ , she saw the anger and annoyance in both Raven and Jaspers eyes. Axia had clearly succeeded with pissing of both today as they seemed to be in a heated argument.

“- well. I. Don’t. Care. Jasper.  She didn’t order me _anything_. Clarke watched her daughter with both amusement and disappointment. She was glad that her Axia had no problem to fight for herself, but Clarke was tired of being disobeyed.

“Well, actually I did.” The stranger beside Axia could wait; right now she had to deal with a rebellious daughter, that was in serious need of a good old scolding. Clarke stepped forward, very well aware of that her temper causing the ground to shake.

“Axia, when I sent you to your room I meant for you to stay there.”

“Well I wanted to see him. He is special, I know that, don’t try to deny that it.” Clarke frowned, what was she talking about? Clark had never met this man before in her life. Her eyes flickered between Axia and the stranger,  who still had his back against her as her daughter continued to scold _her. Teenagers_

“- old acutance. Real nice.” Clarke closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. This girl would be the death of her. In a try to grab her daughters shoulders to shake some sense into her  Clarke saw the anger boiling in her daughter and stopped, close to the stranger, who still stood frozen,  his back turned away. She couldn’t really be surprise, most feared Hades.

“Axia. I know you think me cruel but _now_ is not. The. Time.” Clarke punctuated every word as her grip around her daughter's wrist grew tighter.  She is Wanheda and Wanheda is not disobeyed easily. Especially not on a day like this.  She stared into the eyes that were hiding the colour that crept into her dreams every night. Axia showed no sign of giving in and just as Clarke were about to send her to her room the second time that day the stranger spoke, and suddenly the stranger was no more. That voice. _“Clarke”_ The voice that still haunted her, surely it couldn’t be, no it’s impossible. But she had to know. Clarke knew that the stranger had turned to face her. But could she face him? Her daughter’s eyes asked the question Clarke never wanted to answer. _Who is he and how did he hurt you?_ Clarke turned and nothing could have prepared her for what came next. How was he here? _This must be a trick_ , he can’t be here. _He left me_. He can’t be here. _He abandoned me_.

Clarke let out a shaky breath, unsure if her voice would hold spite of the feelings that were battling inside of her. Confusion. Love. Anger. Her brain couldn’t grasp what she saw in front of her as his name slipped out as a question.  As in a fog she saw him nod, how he took a step closer. Her body reacted faster than her brain, backing away from him. From the pain. _Why did he do it?_   He looked miserable. Good.

“Clarke-“ She couldn’t let him finish, gesturing with her hand  for him to shut up.

“No. I don’t want to hear it.” All the pain and betrayal Clarke once had felt for the man in front of her came flooding back. She had to get away.  She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was standing beside the river Acheron. With a sob Clarke fell to her knees, tears now dripping down her face and into the river. _Why did you do it? Why Bellamy?_

-

_Clarke sat up, still half asleep tangled in Bellamy’s sheet as a loud thunder rumbling woke her up. A rumbling that only meant one thing. Execution. In sheer panic Clark reached out for Bellamy’s hand, only to find cold sheets. “No.” Every fibber in her body screamed that it was impossible, but she knew. He had done it. As in a dream Clarke got dressed and ran for the Olympus. But as she ran she knew that she was too late. Clarke stopped and watched with horror and a scream stuck in her throat how the lightning struck at Olympus. At the innocent victim someone sold out. The victim in this case was her father. And the someone was Bellamy Blake._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For man is a giddy thing, and this is my conclusion.
> 
> Wedding yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know i said that this would have been up yesterday, but i was thrown of by one of the horses i train and spent the rest of the day in bed, unable to move. sorry bout that.

Bellamy had known that I would be a bad plan to agree to Kane’s plan he just hadn’t realised how bad of an idea it was. Of course Clarke would storm away, or in this literally disappear into thin air. As he stood still, Axia, Clarke’s daughter paced back and forth, awaiting an explanation that Bellamy would love to never tell. She stopped and glared at him.

 

“Okay freckles. Now would be the time when you tell me how you know Clarke and how you hurt her.” Bellamy sat down and sighed, and then he looked up at the scolding girl.

“I knew Clarke a long time ago and – “ Bellamy’s head turned to Raven as she cut him off.

“And that’s really all there is to it.” She said and gave Bellamy a stare as to say _if you fuck this up I’ll feed you to Cerberus_. He nodded to show that he understood. Axia however did not. She turned to Raven with a question look on her face.

“Uh, what was that?” She crossed her arms as if to say _clearly I don’t believe you so start telling the truth_.

“The truth as far as you are concerned.” Raven voice was cold and left no room for debate. Jasper came up on Raven’s left side nodding.

“Yeah, this isn’t his story to tell.” Jasper said with a pinch of anger in his voice. Bellamy frowned, it was his story to tell, his and Clarke’s.

“Hey, I’m one of the centric persons in this story so of cou…” Once again he was shut off by Ravens glare. “Okay okay, I get it.  Not now.”  He mumbled as he held up his hands to show hi defeat.

“But I want to kno…” Axia started but she wasn’t allowed to finish either. Damn raven was good at giving death glares.

“Axia, I suggest that you obey your mother’s words and go back to your chamber. Raven said and added a sharp “ _Now_.” when Axia didn’t move, Jasper followed the young girl as she stomped off towards the labyrinth that Bellamy just now realised lay before them, leaving him alone with Raven.

“So, what happens now?” He asked, hoping not another test lay before him.  Raven sighed and began to follow Jasper and Axia into the maze.

“You follow me I guess. I’ll lead you in and then we will have to figure out how to handle this mess.” Bellamy snorted. Mess, that’s one word for it. Disaster fits as well.

“So you’ll lead me in?”

“Of course, we still want the alliance,, but let me say this. O would not want to be in your shoes on your wedding day.” Bellamy didn’t know how to respond. Wedding day. He was going to marry Clarke. He sighed, if he somehow could come out of this alive. He would count it as a success.

 

* * *

 

 

 Bellamy Blake. Fucking Bellamy Blake. Clarke stood panting in her chamber, safely protected by the walls surrounding her. Hysteria overlapped the panic and she honestly had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to marry him?  If so, why had her mother not written that in her letter?

_This is ridiculous_ ; she can’t marry the man that is responsible of her father’s death. And yet, Bellamy Blake was probably the only man Clarke could ever have considered to marry. _How would he react? What would he say?_ Clarke drew a deep breath. She couldn’t deal with this right now. With firm steps she walked to the door and slammed it the hardest she could. It helped. Not with the rage but anger towards her sorry excuse for life. The moment the door slammed shut she heard Cerberus low growling; alerting her of that someone made their way to see her. Clarke closed her eyes, awaiting the person. When she heard Lincoln talk smoothly to Cerberus she faintly smiled. Lincoln was probably one of the very few she could tolerate to talk to right now without the urge of maiming said person.

“Clarke?” She knew that he was asking permission to enter even though she always let him go right in. The door flew open due to Clarke’s fingers snapping. Lincoln’s eyes meet hers and ice spread thru her heart. He wasn’t here to talk about Bellamy.

“Clark I need you to come to Olympus.”  Clarke knew what he was going to say. She shook her head as a no and in denial. He stepped closer and sighed.

“Don’t say it.” She whispered. He nodded, confirming it without words.

“Gus, he…” Lincoln’s voice broke and his eyes fell. She drew a shaky breath.

“He is fading. He can’t live at the Olympus anymore.” Clarke’s vision began to darken around the edges. _This cannot be happening. Not now._ With sob Clarke fell to her knees. _He was going to die. Her son is going to die._

“I can’t go up there.” She said with a broken voice. “I can’t help him.” Lincoln sank to his knees beside Clarke, pulling her into his arms. Her tears was dripping down on his coat, slowly melting thru the fabric, but neither cared. Silence filled the room as emptiness filled Clarke.

“Yes you can.” Clarke didn’t look up; she already knew what he was going to say.

“If you marry Bellamy they will allow you to go up there again.” She shook her head, unable to find the right words. Lincoln rubbed her back as she continued to cry, her sobs rippling thru her body.

“I know he hurt you, but you haven’t seen him up there.” He stopped, clearly looking for the right way to put it.

“He was destroyed Clarke. All the corps withered. I don’t think he could have gotten thru it if it weren’t for Octavia.” Clarke whipped her tears and cleared her throat.

“But how can I face him when what I have done to him is so much worse?” She looked up and met Lincoln’s eyes. They shared her pain.

“If you can’t bring yourself to forgive any one of you, do it for fro him, do it for your son.” She nodded and stood up and gave Lincoln a hand up. He could see her courage grow as she swiftly whipped away the remaining tears.

“Then Lincoln kom Apollkru, as your queen I command you to prepare a wedding and please make sure to get everything ready before twilight sets.” He nodded. Clarke began to walk towards the door.

“And where are you going my queen?” She turned with a slug smile on her lips.

“I’m going to talk to my groom.”

 

* * *

 

The underworld was not as melancholic as Bellamy thought it would be. Of course there where the rivers, each one of them he was warned not to touch if he didn’t wish to suffer the consequences. The others weren’t exactly subtle when the let him take the lead. Clearly they wanted to see how he would react and Bellamy found no words. The underworld wasn’t dead. It was just… different. He realised as he was walking thru another garden that he wouldn’t mind living here. It didn’t feel wrong; it didn’t feel as if he would suffocate down here.

Axia stopped him with her hand, pointing to the outskirts of the garden and Bellamy smiled. There in where the light hit a dear stood. He watched it in all its beauty, they truly where graceful creatures. But when a twig snapped behind him the dear’s head flew up and he jerked back in surprise. It didn’t have one head, but it didn’t have two either. A mutation on its left side had shaped into a face, but it was deformed. Bellamy had heard of Cerberus the three headed dog, but this was new to him. He turned to Axia with a question on his lips.

“What…? How…?” She nodded and gave his shoulder a pat.

“Yeah, things down here might be a bit different than up there.”  She walked pass him and Jasper and Raven followed.

“Come on freckles. We want to arrive before our hair turns grey.” Jasper let out a laughter and Bellamy could only assume she told that joke often. Still in shock he nodded to Axia’s command and followed. _Yeah, I wonder how much more messed up this day will become?_ He thought with a smile on his lips, ignorant of the very, very big mess headed his way. 

 

-

 

After a walk in silence they closed up on what Bellamy recognised as a replica of Olympus, only that it was twice as big and much, much darker. Even the decors that up there gave a friendly impression, down here gave a frightening welcome. And yet somehow in all this, amongst the dead souls it felt more alive than Olympus ever did. A shiver spread thru his body as the others began to ascend the stairs. Bellamy took a deep breath and a steep forward to follow but was stopped when he saw it. A griffin coming their way; circling them in the air. The others saw her now as well and he heard Axia mutter “Here we go again.” under her breath. They joined Bellamy and watched as she dived and landed a few steps from them. No one moved; no one dared to. They all knew how bad her temper could be in human form, no one wanted to risk getting their head clawed of. Jasper and Raver kneeled once again but both Axia and Bellamy stood straight, their heads held high. The griffin didn’t look away from Bellamy, her eyes fixed upon him. The tension was pounding and he couldn’t take it anymore.

 “What do you want _Clarke_?” His voice was harsher than he intended it to be, but he didn’t really care. IT wasn’t as if couple of harsh words could possible make this situation worse. With a flash of light she transformed and Bellamy was once again breathless. Her beauty knew no boundaries. She walked closer with a clam and soothing smile. _Too calm_ Bellamy thought with a pinch of panic.

“I realised that I over reacted. We need to talk.” The silence that followed was complete. Raven, Jasper and Axia all stood with their mouths open in shock. Clarke had just apologised, or well, as close as Clarke gets to apologise.  Bellamy too seemed to be in loss of words. Clarke stepped closer, too close. All he needed to do was to lean in and their lips would meet. He swallowed, very well aware of that she was watching his every move with her eyes he knew to be the bluest of the all.

“I need to talk to you.” She said again and this time he nodded. Clarke glanced over at the others and then back to him.

“In private.” She added, her voice hiding something Bellamy could not quite figure out what. Before his mind could register what was happening his feet touched the ground by the banks of Lethe; the river of forgetfulness. He turned to find Clarke gazing out over the slowly flowing river. When he began to walk towards her, she turned with sadness in her eyes.

“I need you help Bellamy.” He met her eyes as the flickered back to him.

“I was under the impression that that is the very reason I’m here.” He said, stepping closer. She gave a faint smile and oh god he was lost. That smile would give a thousand souls their life back.

“Yes, but new circumstances have aroused and I need to press this alliance forward. More specifically, to tonight.” Bellamy looked at her in surprise.

“You want me to marry you _tonight_ princess?” The old nickname rolling of his tough before he could stop it. Her eyes filled with determination and sadness pierced him.

“Don’t call me that Blake.” He smirked and stepped closer, their bodies so close they touched when she drew a breath. She waited his answer he realised as she remained silent.

“Why the sudden change of heart _my queen_?” Bellamy cupped her face and she did not pull back, instead she leaned into his touch.

“Please Bellamy.” The sound of his name on her lips lightened a spark inside of him that her thought was since long dead. There was no hate or any anger in her voice, only a plea for help; his help. Clarke swallowed and Bellamy leaned in, their lips brushing against each other’s. At first Bellamy thought that Clarke would draw back, but she only depend into the kiss, desperate for more, for him. Suddenly her hands were on him, in his hair. Bellamy smiled against her lips as Clarke tried to push into his mouth again. He grabbed her wrists and pulled away, his eyes watching her as hers slowly met his.

“I’ve missed you princess.” Clarke smiled and allowed her to be pulled into his hug. Even though Bellamy had dreamed about this so many times, his heart remained calm; beating steady as Clarke listened. Bellamy pressed a kiss to her head and tightened his grip.

“Whatever mess you’ve gotten yourself into, I’ll help. I promise.” Even though Bellamy felt as if nothing could be more right, he failed to see the tears in Clarke’s eyes; tears that where not from happiness.  

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke sighed as she closed the door to Bellamy’s chamber, wishing that the ill feeling inside of her would go away, but knew it wouldn’t. She knew that what she was doing was wrong and the worst part was that she would never doubt to do it once more. One hour, that’s how long she got until the ceremony. One hour and her lies will become permanent. The stone under her bare feet was cold and yet welcoming; home. As she made her way to her chamber Axia’s running steps came closer.

 

“Mom!” Clarke didn’t stop but slowed for a second, giving her daughter a chance to caught up.

“I really don’t feel like having another argument right now Axia.” Clarke said tiredly, without emotion.  In the corner of her eye she saw Axia shake her head furiously.

“No, that’s not why I’m here mom. I’d like to help you get ready.” Clarke let out a laugh and stopped to look at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Really?_ ” Clarke said with doubt in her voice, eyeing her daughter; who seemed to be honest for once.

“Yes, _really._ I know we fight a lot, and I mean a lot. But you’re still my mom and my family. I don’t care if this union solemnly is political; I still want to be here for you.” A faint smile escaped Clarke as she pushed back a few loose strands of hair behind her daughter’s ear.

“Why can’t you be this wise all the time?”

“You’re delusional, I’m always this wise.” Somehow Clarke could not find herself to laugh,   but started to walk again.

“Mom, please.” Clarke waited for her daughter to finish, not really feeling like meeting her halfway.

“Why are you like this? You’re not acting like yourself anymore.” Clarke swallowed and tried to find the right words, the right lies. They passed a very loudly snoring Cerberus, which mad Axia smile a little.

“It has just been a lot lately. Hopefully soon things will start to look better.” They entered her chamber and true to his word, Lincoln had arraigned for the wedding. On her bed lay a beautiful gown, far too beautiful for this realm. Beside her Axia squealed in excitement. _She’s still a child, unaware of this world’s cruelty._  

 

“So the bride has arrived at least.” They both turned to see Raven sit in the corner with a smug smile on her lips, a smile that didn’t really bode well.

“What are you doing here Raven?” The black haired girl stood up and walked over to the bed, picking up the dress.

“I’m here to help of course. We might not always see eye to eye, but this is _your wedding_ Clarke. Of course I’m here.” Still with her smug smile Raven pulled out a chair and pointed at it.

“So you better it down _my queen,_ for we are getting you ready.” With a sigh and shake of her head Clarke sat down as Axia and Raven started to argue what to do with her hair. Clarke closed her eyes, tears threatening behind her lids. _What am I doing?_

* * *

 

Bellamy looked around the chamber Clarke had lead him to. It was all too familiar; it looked like Clarke’s old room, only just as everything else down here, in ashy shades of grey. He walked closer to the window, from it he could see the garden and he wondered if she had given him this room for that reason. Even though he had left Octavia, probably for good and he lived in a world where nothing grew, he still found himself happy; he found himself in love. Again. Typical. The guilt had never truly left him over the years, he had just learned to live with it and perhaps now he could earn her forgiveness. He hoped he could. A knock on the door alerted the presence of someone Bellamy could only assume was Lincoln. Bellamy had never actually met him, only heard Octavia talk about him. And she talked a lot.

“Can I help you with anything?” Bellamy asked as the man entered. Honestly Bellamy had not imagined Lincoln to be small, but this man was huge.

“I just wanted to bring you your clothes for the ceremony.” What seemed to be some kind of leather armour was being held to him. There were a lot of straps and metal decors. Bellamy sighed at the thought to put this all on.

“Thank you, Lincoln right?”  One had to be polite right?  

“Yes sir, that is correct.” Bellamy let out a laugh at the formal salute.

“No need to call me Sir Lincoln. You know my sister, you can call me Bellamy.” The man in front of him nodded as his moth twitched in an almost smile.

“Of course.  The ceremony starts in one hour. I’ll come and get you when you are ready.”  Bellamy didn’t like how Lincoln still manage to sound s so formal and correct, like Bellamy was someone of importance; he wasn’t. Bellamy turned around without answering, lost in thought. _Why the sudden change of heart my queen?_ She never did answer him, and form his former experience of Clarke he knew that she hid behind half-truths and avoidance.

 

-

 

_“Princess look at me. What’s wrong?” Bellamy grabbed her wrist as she tried to storm off. Her eyes fell to the ground, making it perfectly clear that she did not want to talk to him._

_“Let go of me Bellamy.” Her voice was as cold as ice as she tried to free her wrist from his grip, but he refused to let go._

_“I only want to help Clarke, please; let me help you.” Bellamy knew his voice vas desperate and weak, but he really didn’t care, it only mirrored how he felt on the inside. Clarke was far from easy but sometimes he wondered if it would be worth it? To constantly tear down her walls only for her to build them up just as quickly._

_“I did not ask for your help Bellamy.” Her movements became jerkier and Bellamy let go, expecting her to run off, but she didn’t. Instead she met his gaze with fury and tears in her eyes. In a hopeless gesture Bellamy played out with his arms, anger bubbling inside of him. Women._

_“Then what do you want me to do Clarke?” Her blues eyes pierced his and his heart skipped a beat. She shook her head, her braids flying in the air._

_“Nothing, I want you to leave me alone.” He laughed at the statement and turned away from her a second to collect his thoughts, knowing that it was an impossible task. He heard her turn around and walk away. In a swift movement he caught up with her and stopped her once more and was meet buy a stare that could kill_

_“Damn it Clarke, can’t you see I can’t do that.” His voice stronger and harsher than he intended it to be; and clearly Clarke noticed. She now looked furious; wonderful._

_“Why is it that you always have to be such a pain in the ass Blake?!”_

_“Because I love you, you ignorant child!”_

_“IGNORANT?! Oh, I will show you just how ignorant I am Bellamy Blake.” Bellamy felt the ground rumble and before she could do anything else and possible worse he pulled her into his arms with n plan of letting go anytime soon. For a second he thought she would make the heaven fall down but just as abruptly it had started it stopped. He stroked the back of her head as her sobs began to ripple thru her body. He hated this, he hated that she was hurt and that he was helpless to anything about it._

_“I’m sorry Clarke, for whatever happened I’m sorry.” She deepened into the embrace, welcoming his warmth and he tightened his grip. Bellamy was unsure of how much time had passed when she finally broke free and looked up at him. He pushed back a few strands of her golden locks behind her ear and left his hand by her neck, waiting for her to speak._

_“I’m sorry Bell.” He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_“Don’t be princess. But I do still want to know what’s going on.” She nodded and took a step back as she grabbed his hand, dragging him with her as she began to walk towards the gardens._

_When they had passed the fountains and the mazes Bellamy realised where they were going; the monument. Where they first had meet, also a place where literally no one goes for it’s too far away and not exciting enough._

_They walked in silence but she never once let go of his hand. One of the many things Bellamy always had loved with Clarke was that silence was never awkward with her; it was natural and nothing to worry about, until she broke it._

_“An ignorant child hu?” Bellamy looked up and met Clarke’s eyes, now they had a tine y spark of humour in them._

_  
“I tell you that I love you and that’s what you remembered?” He said with a smirk, very well aware of her gaze that almost said; I dare you to._

_“Oh please, that I already know, but a child? Bell, that’s an insult.” He let out a small laughter that sounded foreign in the silence._

_“Well you know I’m five hundred years older.” She huffed_

_“Just barley and you know that’s no real difference.” Bellamy stopped and she stepped closer._

_“But if you insist on that you’re so much older I should perhaps rethink this relationship. I don’t want to date an old man do i?” Clarke smirked as their lips almost touched._

_“Perhaps, or you could just kiss me and forget everything else.”_

_“Deal.”_

 

-

 

Bellamy snapped out of the memory, he didn’t want to think of that day; the day that changed everything for good. As in a fog Bellamy undressed and inspected the clothes that he had been given. They were defiantly mad for a different purpose than to marry in, or at least if one would go by the customs from Olympus. These were the clothes of a warrior, heavy and without doubt they provided a good coverage. Piece by piece he put it on; he decided that trial and error would be the best solution, something in the end he did not fancy as a very good idea. When he was done, or at least when he thought that he was done he looked in the mirror. There a stranger stood. He did not know the man that stood in front of him, dressed for war. Tactics might be something he knew well but in general he was the furthest thing from a warrior. He literally made thing s grow, that doesn’t really scream intimidation. With a sigh he walked over to the window and gazed out. _I’m marrying Clarke today_. His pulse was racing whilst his mind seemed to be frozen. Her touch on constant repeat, her voice echoing thought his mind. Every second brought him closer to her and yet every second took him further away from his home and family.

 

Somewhere closer by a bell rang and with a final glance out over the garden he saw the sun set. _It was time._  Bellamy turned around to find Lincoln by the door. _Let’s get this show on  the road._

* * *

 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Clarke lifted her gaze and met her daughter’s eyes, her words echoing thru the small stone entrance. Clearly Axia saw that Clarke hid something and she hated to tell more lies, but found no other way. 

“The alliance will strengthen our land as well as mend the broken bond with Olympus, you know this Axia.” Pale fingers reached out her bouquet and Clarke took it without breaking eye contact with Axia.

“I know that that is what you have told us, I just don’t believe it.” Clarke reached out and took her daughter’s hand, squeezing it in comfort.

“I can promise you to tell the tale before it’s too late.”  Axia shook her head an opened her mouth to protest.

“Please don’t argue with me right now.” Silence filled the small space and Clarke felt tears threatening. What she was doing was wrong, she knew that. But desperation knows no limits. In an attempt to lose the feeling that was eating her form inside she gave a small laugh.

“It is my wedding day after all.” Axia joined in on the laughter that spread thru Clarke, leaving them both standing breathless.

 

-

 

The second the doors opened up all Clarks feelings, leaving only the adrenalin rush speeding up her heart.  On step at the time brought her closer to him, to the betrayal and disappointments. To the lies she had told and would continue to tell. To the future she once dreamed of and now dreaded. Outward she was smiling, but in the inside she was breaking. _I am Wanheda._  Lincolns stood beside him, both dressed accordingly. _I do not fear this._  He smiled and for a moment and her heart speed up. Focusing her eyes on his she somehow managed to keep on going. _I do not fear Bellamy Blake._ Standing opposite him he said it to herself over and over again, hoping that she would believe it. Jasper nervously cleared his throat and began to speak. Clarke tried to focus on the words but couldn’t. _I do not fear Bellamy Blake._ Jasper took their hands and joined them. He was warm to touch, as if he just had come from the field in the sun.

 

“Clarke repeat after me.” Jasper's words rang cold against the stone and in the silent air. Clarke did her best to nor roll her eyes, this all felt like a comedy, vows and all. Everyone in her knew that this was all for the alliance, not because of love. _Once it might have been,_ a voice inside her whispered.

 

“I Clarke Griffin, take thee, Bellamy Blake”

_“I Clarke Griffin, take thee, Bellamy Blake”_ I the biggest of liars take the traitor.

“To be my husband.”

_“To be my husband.”_ To join in this agreement for the sake of my son.

“I promise to be true to you.” 

_“I promise to be true to you.”_ What a joke.

“In good times and in bad,” 

_“In good times and in bad,”_ And if its already beyond bad?

“In sickness and in health.”

_“In sickness and in health.”_ In lies and betrayal.

“I will love you” Clarke’s eyes had been looked into Bellamy’s the entire time, but she had to look away. She had no problem lying to his face, but when words spoken that held the tiniest of truths, she wavered.

“ _I will love you”_ Her voice was stable but she knew that Bellamy saw the fear in her eyes.

“And honour you all the days of my life.”

_“And honour you all the days of my life.”_ The last words left her as a whisper and yet Bellamy shone. He was happy, here of all places. Here where nothing lives, he the flower boy thrived.

 

“Bellamy repeat after me…” Clarke watch her soon to be husband and old lover recite the words she just had said. A strange sensation filled her, almost felt like hope.  

“In good times and bad.” He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.  She tried answer with one as well but couldn’t. Her heart was too heavy with the pain she would cause him and with all the pain he had caused her.

 

Memories off pain and burnet flesh stabbed thru her as she looked at him; memories of broken trust and killed parents. Her father’s murderer stood before her and she was about to enter marriage with him. The love of her life stood before her and yet she felt like puking.

 

“And honour you all the days of my life.” She managed to force a small smile as a bride would, but the tears in her eyes were not of joy.

 

“I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.” Jasper said a little too dramatically and then whispered to Bellamy. “You may now kiss the bride.” Clarke heard him mutter under his breath “ _if you dare_ ” She lend in and met his soft lips. His hands caressed her face and she smiled against his lips. For a second all was good again, all was as it should. She was safe in the arms of the person she always belonged with. But the kiss ended and reality came flooding back. She stood beside the man she never could belong to again and beside the man she wanted more than anything. They turned ad began walking down the aisle as husband and  wife, as former lover and future nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone care but the name Axia is not made up. I have a habit of walking around cemeteries and write down the names i found interesting. Axia was one of them. I was debating if shh should have been named Inez instead but went with Axia instead, let me know if you have any thought on that. 
> 
> And that hole Apollkru was an impulse and i'm not sure i like it, but to be fair Lincoln would be a perfect Apollo so that's how translated that into this
> 
> Also i decided to break this into four parts, so more is to come, hopefully by next monday, i think i should be ale to do a weekly update. 
> 
> And as always, give your thoughts. even the smallest of comment makes my day, love you!


End file.
